Be My Weakness
by olivejuice211
Summary: Picks up right where the Season 2 finale ends. When a new danger threatens her people, can Clarke learn to overcome her differences and finally accept her role as leader?
1. Chapter 1

_Someone was following her._

Clarke kept walking. Deeper and deeper into the forest. No direction. No company. Tears, long dried, had left tracks painted onto stained cheeks. Her blonde hair was matted and caked in mud. Her clothes were suctioned onto her skin. Her feet ached. Her leg muscles strained with every step. Her body felt numb.

And Clarke embraced it.

It had crept slowly, replacing the swarms of emotion that haunted her, filling their place.

The further she walked, the further she distanced herself from Camp Jaha and all the smiling faces of people she traded for innocents. Further from her mothers haunting looks of disapproval. Further from everything and everyone. Further from feelings and traitors and betrayals. Her feelings slipped away and she found comfort in numbness.

She didn't have to deal with the faces or the constant reminder of her actions.

She couldn't go back.

Not yet.

So she walked until her days blurred together. She grew accustomed to the quiet and quickly grew to learn the sound of her body. Like the way her breaths came in spurts when she trekked uphill or how her right foot followed her left and the hum of her blood pumping through her veins. She could detect which sound came from her movements and which sounds did not. Which was how Clarke stumbled upon the sudden realization this morning.

She was no longer alone.

She was being followed.

Clarke cut right through a tangle of low hanging branches then climbed up and trekked between a jutting boulder and _still_ she felt the presence of her follower. They had kept their distance. The new person had joined her when the sun was barely peeking above the shortest trees.

She didn't mind the presence, once she figured out they weren't trying to harm her. As long as they didn't interfere with her space.

Clarke trudged deeper through the woods, the trees growing in thickness and height, and she listened to the comforting rhythm her body made accompanied by the rustling leaves and the swift follower. Her thoughts of death and destruction subdued, pushed down into the trapdoor of her mind. She focused solely on the rhythmic sound, a familiar tune on repeat. Until her ears picked up something different, something new and zoned onto the sound of a running stream. She quickened her pace in the direction of the flowing sound and all but dove into the water when it finally appeared in her line of sight.

Her body thanked her as she swallowed gulpfulls of the sweet stream and she bathed until she felt fresh again.

She didn't care _who_ was watching.

Clarke glanced up and noticed the sun hung lower in the sky, night was going to fall in a few hours. The bank by the stream would be a good spot to rest up for the night.

She unhooked her belt and checked the safety on her gun before placing it back in the holder. She was in the middle of inspecting her knife as well when she heard the sound of a twig breaking a few paces away. Clarke sighed as she turned in the direction of the noise, twirling the knife in her hand and called out, "Show yourself."

Her voice sounded harsh, eager to escape after days of being trapped inside. She glanced around the clearing and waited patiently.

Perhaps it was a lone grounder and she had stumbled upon their territory while traveling. Yet, she had been walking for days and there was no sign of any other inhabitants in the area.

"I know you're there!" She shouted into the silence. Whoever it was, she assumed they weren't there to harm her, for they had not interrupted her once. If it had been a warrior sent to kill her, they would have long ago attacked already.

Movement caught Clarke's eyes. The leaves crunched and out from behind the trees, clad in armor, appeared the last person Clarke ever expected to see.

She was dressed in uniform. The Commander had her unruly hair twisted back in braids. She wore tight pants and a long flowing top strapped by armour covered her torso. Clarke had never felt such intense hatred for someone and yet her stomach betrayed her and flipped while her mind refused to process the other girls presence.

"Klark," the traitor hesitated.

Clarke's brain had short-circuited. She was envisioning things, she silently reasoned.

"Klark...I-"

Her tongue lashed out, momentarily disconnected from her brain, acting purely on instinct and spat with acidity, " _Lex-"_ She squared her shoulders refusing to finish _her_ name. Instead she tightened the grip on her knife and growled, " _What are you doing here_?"

Lexa froze, an act most would have surely missed, yet Clarke's eyes stayed trained on her movements and she caught the slip of the mask.

"Did you come to finish the job of the Mountain Men?" Clarke's anger rolled off in waves and Lexa gulped, "Are you here to kill me? Is that it?"

Silence engulfed the two, except the sound of heavy breathing emanating from the blonde before she spoke up again, " _Answer_ me."

"Klarke," Lexa took a step towards the Sky Girl raising her hands, "You must understand..."

"There is nothing to understand." Clarke gripped her knife and green eyes locked in on the movement.

The wind picked up, shattering the silence as it whistled through the towering trees.

"I did what I had to do." Lexa's voice dropped, "I had to save my people."

"Your people," Clarke snorted a laugh and shook her head, "What about _my_ people?"

"I made a strategic move in warfare. It took sacrifice, strength-"

Clarke let out a low rumbling laugh that echoed through the clearing. Lexa's eyes widened.

"Strength?" The blond gaped, " _Strength_?! You walked away from battle! Do you know what _I_ had to do? _Do you_?" Clarke stormed forward and grit her teeth, raising her knife and bringing the blade inches away from the brunette's throat, "I killed _everyone_ inside that mountain," The blonde's voice rumbled as she pierced her eyes into green, " _Everyone_...I kill. It's what I do."

The brunette didn't falter. She slowly tilted her head to the side and exposed her neck, "Then do it," The Commander ordered, her voice dropping dangerously into a low growl.

Clarke's eyes bulged and darted quickly between the blade and that stoic face. Her breathing quickly escalated.

"The kill is yours Klark." The brunette didn't waver as she stared the blonde down.

Clarke roared. She threw her blade onto the forest floor and shoved the leader of twelve clans hard.

Lexa's brows wrinkled together for only a moment, before she smoothed them over once more. She stumbled back yet remained calm as Clarke pushed into her once more, waiting for a reaction.

"Fight back, Commander!"

"You did what you had to do Klark." The Commander stood with her back rigid, shoulders pulled back and chin high, "As leaders, we are forced to make difficult decisions. We must take action and we alone must live with the repercussions."

Clarke ran her hands through her hair, "Is that what you tell yourself, _Heda?_ "

Lexa had been called _Heda_ for years. Out of respect. Power. Strength. Fear. Never before had the term hurt her the way it did in that moment coming out of the blonde's mouth. She refused to let it show. "You and I, we are the same Klark."

Clarke shoved past her, determined to place as much distance between them as humanly possible.

"You would have done the same...," Lexa swallowed, "to save your people."

The blonde stopped mid-step and swung around to face the Commander, not wanting to hear the dry, rehearsed excuses that were coming out of her mouth. Her words were dancing around the truth. Her words were shallow.

"You left my people to die!"

Silence.

And then the Commander clad in armour moved her lips to speak.

" _Don't._ " The blonde's voice reverberated around the trees as she stormed over to the stoic _Heda_ , invading her personal space, fists clenching.

Lexa stood her ground, remaining perfectly still, her demeanor seemingly unscathed.

Steel blue and emerald green locked onto each other.

Clarke's body trembled and she ground her teeth, "We had a deal. You broke it. You left." She raised her hands one more time and curled her fists, "You left my people to die." Still, Lexa remained utterly unmoved, all but her eyes, which roamed over Clarke's.

They stood in the middle of the clearing, blonde and brunette, toe to toe, chests heaving.

Clarke fought to maintain her resolve and cursed herself for allowing her voice to crack as she breathed out again through gritted teeth, her rage slowly evaporating, "You left _me_."

She watched the Heda's mask slip and vanish as emerald green eyes swam.

Lexa took a step forward, hating the way her stomach bottomed out as the blonde took a step back, when a sudden whoosh pierced the air.

The arrow flew between the two leaders, barely missing the brunette, before it sunk with a loud thud into the bark of a tree.

The two whipped their heads in the direction the arrow flew from and Lexa hissed with pure hatred, " _Azgeda._ " On instinct the Heda unsheathed her sword and took her battle stance, dropping into position, placing her body in front of Clarke's as another arrow whizzed by.

"Look out!" Clarke roughly grabbed the Commander by her shoulders and shoved them both out of the way.

All at once they were surrounded.

There were two warriors sprinting towards Clarke, spears outstretched and two archers with raised bows headed in Lexa's direction. Their backs touched and Clarke felt Lexa flinch at the contact.

There was no time to waste, no time to process the prickling of flesh. The blonde swung forward as a grounder reached her, the clashing of metal filled the surrounding patch of trees.

Clarke met a roar with a roar of her own and blocked her face from the grounders rocklike fists. He swung again, his dagger glinting and slicing a sliver of cloth from Clarke's sleeve. She swung her leg and delivered a powerful kick to his gut, momentarily stunning him. She ducked in time to avoid a second blow and sunk her knife into the neck of the grounder. He staggered forward, Clarke heaved and pulled out her weapon. She felt bile rise up into her throat.

Death.

It was constant death.

A piercing cry sounded behind her and the force of the blow knocked her off her feet and onto her back. This grounder was twice the size of the last.

Lexa moved swiftly, her experience in warfare showcasing as her body dipped and arched. She quickly gained an upper hand with the first attacker. Stunning him permanently as she sunk her spear into his chest, growling with ferocity. She spotted the blonde on the ground and in two strides, struck her blade out, clashing with the grounder's before it could reach Clarke.

The Sky Princess rolled out from under them and picked up the spear of the fallen grounder. She could feel the cool metal barrel pressing firmly into her back but she refused to use her gun.

Lexa was struck from behind and whipped around to face her attacker.

" _Heda, it will be my pleasure to deliver your corpse to my people,"_ He hissed in their native tongue.

Lexa smirked, eyes stone cold as they circled each other.

He attacked first. Blow after blow, the match was even. She could see a whirl of blonde on her side and knew Clarke was managing with her own attacker. There were only two left. Or so she thought, when an arrow from behind the trees sunk it's way into her shoulder. She let out a cry just as she heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots firing in different directions.

Blood splattered when a bullet hit the grounder standing above her. A ringing filled her ears. With her attacker distracted, Lexa plunged her spear into his chest, " _Yu gonplei ste odon._ " He dropped to the floor beside her, and she glanced up to see Clarke, blade in her hand, finishing off the lone archer that had remained in the tree line.

"Scouts," Lexa wheezed as she fell back against a tree and slid to the ground.

Clarke ran over and sank next to her. An arrow protruded out of Lexa's shoulder. It was embedded deep into the skin. The pale color and sheets of sweat rolling down the Commander meant poison was already coursing it's way through her bloodstream. Clarke checked her over for any more wounds.

"They were scouts," The brunette repeated.

For the first time, Clarke realized how young Lexa truly was. She prodded her shoulder to asses the damage and Lexa stifled a yell, swallowing the pain. She shifted away from the Sky Princesse's touch.

"More are coming. They are never alone. _Go_ , Klark. You must go back and warn your people."

Clarke's eyes roamed over emerald green before standing. She strode over to the fallen scouts, visibly seething with every word spewing out of the Commander.

"The Ice Nation will attack. _Jus drain Jus da un_."

Clarke picked up one of their weapons and screamed as she plunged it into the back of the fallen warrior that lay drowning in his own blood.

This silenced The Commander for only a moment. Her breathing grew even more labored but she managed to wheeze out again, "If you leave now you can make it back on time."

Clarke ran her hands through her hair and wiped the sweat that was forming on her brow, averting her eyes from falling onto the Heda.

Lexa leaned into the tree and grunted as she attempted to sit up straighter. With her leg she pushed the weapon of the other fallen scout closer and reached with her good arm. With gritted teeth she gripped the spear and rested the weapon against her.

Clarke walked over to the third fallen attacker and grabbed the arrows. She swung the harness over her and tied it securely around her shoulder. She stood once more and inhaled deeply. She could feel the emerald green boring into her back.

She squared her shoulders and turned to meet the pair of eyes.

Lexa's limp form sagged. The Heda nodded, face fighting to emit strength. She tightened her hold on the spear as she breathed out words in her native tongue, " _Ste Yuj Skai Prisa_. My fight is almost over."

She watched as Clarke's lips formed into a thin line, her chin jutting out, as she began breathing hard through her nose.

The striking blonde ripped the bottom half of her shirt, exposing her midriff, exposing the intricate pattern of purple bruises that were quickly forming, and revealed a steady stream of crimson blood that had appeared to be pooling on her side.

Lexa was wracking her brain. She knit her brows together and struggled to get up, "You are injured Klark."

"You were wrong," Clarke wrapped the cloth around her hand tightly and sunk low besides emerald green eyes as she spat, "I'm _nothing_ like you."

Pain .

White hot blinding pain erupted as a blood curdling yell ripped through her body.

The last thing Lexa saw was a dazzling face contorted with so much emotion, watery blue eyes spilling over, a curtain of blonde waves cascading, before the face morphed and blinding pain shot through her shoulder, her entire world faded and gave way as darkness took it's place.

* * *

 **AN: Please let me know what you think. This is My first ever 100 fic. Also, I've never written a story before where the lovers are both girls. I only hope I give the dynamic of this "ship" justice... I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The dead are gone. The living are hungry._

 _She is eight the first time she understands the weight of these words. Fast asleep, warm in her bed, dreaming of stars and the twilit sky. Completely unaware, that night, The Ice Nation would come for her family._

 _The day had been full of celebration. Those of age were awarded their positions. Her brother was amongst them, chosen to be Elder Healer Ryko's Second. There were already whispers of his extraordinary ability, his skilled hands, like his mother's._

 _Her father had been occupied since sunrise. As General, he oversaw the entire ceremony. Lexa had pushed and shoved her fellow Year Eights to get a good view of her father. When he spoke, a hushed silence fell upon the audience and when he joined in the celebration with the Year Fives, Lexa understood why her mother consistently accused her father of being a little boy trapped in a warriors body._

 _The little boy is nowhere to be found when he shakes her awake._

 _"Leksa, get up." Gone are the laugh lines. His voice is full of urgency, hard and determined._

 _Lexa pushes the sleep out of her eyes and is yanked out of bed. She blinks around her families quarters and watches her brother shove his vials, herbs and pastes into his healer sack. Her mother runs to cradle the baby who is all red and wet, screaming her voice hoarse._

 _There are shouts and yells and the clashing of metal rises and clangs just outside their door._

 _"Nontu?" Her father is grabbing his weapons and she won't ever be able to shake the look of fear that crosses his face as he kneels in front of her and places his large hands on her bony shoulders._

 _"Prisa, tonight you protect yourself." He reaches down towards his ankle and unhooks his dagger, clasping it in her small hand and tightening her fist around it._

 _"Nontu," Lexa tries to stop her lip from quivering, tries to understand what is happening. She looks towards her brother and he throws her boots at her._

 _"Mikal," Her hands shake as she laces them up._

 _"Quickly, Leksa," He doesn't linger. The shouts have turned into screams. Frantic and growing close._

 _Her mother moves swift as she straps the baby in her harness and grabs her tools. Mikal is already heading for the back door, eager to fulfill his duty._

 _Four of her fathers trusted warriors barge in, shouting for their General._

 _The Ice Nation had been waiting, calculating their move, watching for a weakness. The time had finally arrived for their attack and they came in droves, entering the village through the south wall._

 _They are capturing abled bodies, killing everyone and anyone who stands in their way._

 _Her father barks orders and the warriors are gone. The General reaches for one of his spears and places it in the hands of his son, "Mikal, take your sisters and head for Polis. Take any children you see with you."_

 _Leksa can't control her breathing as she watches her mother place Sasha in Mikal's arms._

 _"Your father and I will be right behind you. First we must aid our people," Her mother pulls her in for a hug, crushing her against her body and Leksa wishes she could stay there forever._

 _Banging is heard on the front door and demands for the Generals head ring just outside._

 _"Soli," her father urgently places his hand on her mother's shoulders, quickly coaxing her away, "Go!" He unsheathes his sword and her mother shoves her out the back. She hears clanging behind her, but her Mother blocks her from getting a good view. "Run! Go, Now!"_

 _Lexa gets thrust in the midst of chaos._

 _Utter chaos._

 _There is a ringing in her ears, the agonizing screams become muted._

 _Fire licks the houses of the village._

 _Men throw torches._

 _Swords clash._

 _Blood spills._

 _This isn't happening._

 _This isn't her home._

 _"Leksa, run!" Her brother shoves her hard and drags her towards the west section, where the nursery and her training camp where lessons are given were located. Her feet start moving without her consent. That area is not yet engulfed in flames. There are others running in the same direction, women and children. She glances back once, and can make out the form of her Father, fighting back, his warriors showing no mercy. The Ice Nation are retreating, dragging shackled men and women with them._

 _Up ahead she recognizes the uniform of a few of her Father's warriors. They are ushering runners towards the Hunters Route. The very same route her Mother forbid her from traveling down. 'It is far too dangerous for little hunters like you' she had scolded her and her companions numerous times._

 _"Please! Someone help! I'm stuck!"_

 _A Year Six is crying, his leg is caught and his arm is bent at an odd angle._

 _Her brother dodges right towards the boy._

 _"Mikal," Leksa follows him._

 _"Wait for me at the entrance Leksa. I'll be right behind you," Mikal shifts the strap holding Sasha and reaches for the contents of his healer bag._

 _Leksa hesitates but her brother opens his eyes and urges her forward, "Go!"_

 _She jogs backward three paces before turning her back around, pinpointing the warriors, recognizing Anya, her Father's second, and Gustus, Indra and Timor when an explosion tears behind her and sends her flying off her feet._

 _The sonic boom left her ears ringing. She is dazed and rolls onto her back, staring up at the twilight, fixated on the star that gently glides across the night sky._

 _The smell hits her first._

 _She grunts as she sits up, her head in a fog._

 _There are bodies strewn everywhere. Her legs move without consent and bring her over to where her brother and sister lay, unmoving, blood pooling underneath them. She dares look up towards where she last saw her mother and father, but there is nothing left._

 _There is nothing, but smoke and ash and dead bodies everywhere._

 _She forgets to breathe._

 _Hands grab her by her shoulders and spin her around. Anya is bent close to her face. She's shouting at her but she can't make out what she is saying. Her father's second shakes her until her ears begin to work again and she catches, "-alright!? Leksa!?"_

 _Anya digs her fingers into her shoulders. Lexa watches tears dance across the older girls slanted rims, daring to cross over the threshold._

 _Hate hits her next._

 _She hates them. She hates every single one of them. The Ice Nation. Why did they do this? Why did they kill them? Why did they destroy her village? Why? Why!_

 _"Stop crying!" Anya grips her hard and shakes her before spitting out, "Enough! " She thrusts her Father's dagger in her hand._ _"The dead are gone Leksa," she snarls, "and the living are hungry."_

 _Anya wipes her face with the soft pads of her thumb, "There is nothing we can do for them here. Now we must continue. We must fight. Jus drein Jus daun. This is war." She rises to her feet and wipes her upper lip with the back of her hand. She doesn't wait._ _With a battlecry, Anya grips her blade and takes off running down the Hunters Path._

 _Lexa's feet move and run after her. She runs and screams as her stomach burns with pain and acid rises up and takes residence in her throat. Her tears prisoners, remain locked behind wet rims, unable to escape. All she could do is scream. She screams as she runs through the night, feeding the burning pain._

 _She runs away from her village and never looks back._

 _Her throat burns as she sees her mother, her father, Mikal and Sasha, burning and bleeding in the explosion. It burns as she sees Costia, the girl who slipped through her walls, stubborn and free. Her mangled body is tied to a post and her head rolls till it stops at her feet._

 _Costias pleading eyes spring open and leak red tears as she whispers her name, "Leksa. Leksa why did you leave me?"_

 _Brown eyes turn to blue. Brown hair turns to gold as red tears continue to pour._

 _Clarke._

 _"Leksa, why did you leave me?"_

 _"Leksa."_

 _"Leksa!"_

 _The burning engulfs her and she screams until she can't feel it anymore._

"Lexa!"

Lexa jumps, her motions far too quick as her head pounds in protest.

"Easy, easy. You're okay," Warm hands press all over her face,"You're fever finally broke."

That voice. She recognizes that voice anywhere. Why does it sound worried?

Lexa's drenched in sweat and laying on soft ground. She realizes how hard she is breathing, and clutches her chest, feeling her heart hammer against her palms as she wrestles to control it. She winces at the sudden movement and glances down at her shoulder. It's bandaged nicely, wrapped up and her arm is in a sling.

"Klark," Her own voice sounds rough and before she knows it, a leaf doubled as a cup is brought up to her lips.

"Drink," she's ordered and obeys her healer.

" _Klark,"_ Her eyes adjust and take in their surroundings. They are inside a cave. A small fire is burning on the right and suddenly she remembers everything and speaks in tangent.

"Klark you were missing, lost. Azgeda...the Scouts. You should have left me. Should have warned your people. Bleeding. You were bleeding Klark! Are you alright?" She falls back easily into her role of demands and hard faces as she studies the blonde before her.

It's then she notices how pale the Sky Girl really is. She's hunched over, taking in deeper breaths than she should be, her right hand pressing firmly into her side.

"Speak true."

"Easy there Commander," Clarke leans into the rock wall, fighting to refrain from wincing and lifts her right hand off her abdomen. She pulls back a cloth covered in crimson. Lexa gaped as she reveals a nasty hole steadily streaming red.

"I kind of got shot."

* * *

 **AN: Cliffhanger...don't you just love those.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews and big thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted :D I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP.**

 **Disclaimer. I don't know Trigadeslang. I've been using google. Here are some of the translations to the words I used.**

 **Nontu- Father**  
 **Nomon- Mother  
** **Azgeda- Ice Nation**  
 **Jus Drein Jus Draun- Blood must have blood  
Yu gonplei ste odon- Your fight is over  
Prisa- Princess  
Heda- Commander**


	3. Chapter 3

**I tried to get this up as soon as possible! Sorry in advance for any grammatical errors. When we last saw these two, Lexa was stuck reliving her past through a fever induced nightmare and we discovered Clarke was actually shot! Shot!? This picks up right where the last chapter left off.** **Happy Reading!**

* * *

"It's _fine,_ " The blonde stood up, wavering only slightly as she brushed off the dirt from her ripped pants, "It's just a graze." She retaped the gauze to cover her injured side and rolled her shirt back down. Clark took a deep breath and it was as if a mask fell over her face.

All remnants of the sky-born natural healer, who only moments ago was present, had completely vanished. Lexa couldn't recognize the look that peered behind steel blue eyes.

The young commander pushed away the feverish fog clouding her mind. She swallowed the ache pulsing in her shoulder and pressed past the fatigue. "Are you in pain?" Lexa asked.

Clarke snorted, "Are you?"

"You were shot." The brunette stated the obvious.

"So were you." Clarke pushed right back.

Lexa openly admired the patchwork of her makeshift sling as Clarke averted her eyes, "You didn't leave me behind." Lexa's brows furrowed and she took a moment to collect her thoughts before she spoke again, cautiously this time, "Klark... because of you I'm alive. In my culture, that means something."

"It means nothing, " Clark hobbled around the fire, slowly easing the tension off her muscles and stretching her sore limbs, "Except that maybe I'm naive and stupid into thinking I can place my trust in the hands of other people."

Lexa took a deep breath and muttered, "You are anything but naive and stupid, Klark."

This caused the blonde to stop and shoot the Heda an incredulous look.

Lexa exhaled and quietly added, "My people believe if you save a life as you have saved mine...then it belongs to you now...my life...it belongs to you."

Clarke froze.

Those words should have felt different. They could have been said different. Now they only felt like salt being poured onto an open wound.

"A simple thanks is more than fine with me, Commander." She quipped.

"You mock our ways...at least allow me to help you with your wound _?_ " The brunette couldn't stop the hiss from escaping her lips as she accidentally jostled her shoulder, " _Klark?_ "

That voice.

It bounced around the enclosed cave, vibrating and ringing before it settled into her chest and took up space. Too much space.

Clarke felt like she couldn't breathe. The air wasn't right. The cavernous walls felt like a cage and the blonde wanted to be anywhere but there in that moment.

"Funny. I thought you didn't care whether I lived or died." Clarke stalked over to the far side of the corner where her tools were laid out.

"I. _do._ care," Lexa enunciated each syllable.

"About yourself," The sky girl grabbed her bag and began shoving everything inside, talking quick and clipped. "No one else."

The Commander pulled her lips tight together. Anger began to collect on her face. Clarke busied herself, looking everywhere but at the seething brunette.

"The arrow that struck you was poisonous," Clarke's tone was cold and completely void of emotion, "Before I left Camp Jaha, I made sure to stock up on vials made by your healers. I used them to counter the effects of the arrow. You had a fever most of the night," The blonde pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder and moved to secure her items, ignoring the pair of emerald green eyes following her. She grabbed her gun, checked the safety lock and placed it in it's harness, "but you should be good to go now."

She picked up the spear that had belonged to one of the scouts and tucked it into her belt loop, "You said before you lost consciousness the Ice Nation attacked us?"

The brunette nodded in silence.

"Do they normally carry guns?"

Lexa frowned and shook her head.

"Then I have to go back and alert the council of a possible new threat." Clark placed her blade back in the makeshift holster of her boot.

"The Ice Nation will pay. They disrespected the alliance, therefore they disrespected me." Lexa's voice dropped dangerously low, " Time and again, Azgeda threatens the allegiance. They force my hand. They always test. Never learn." The Commander began to pace. "They tried to kill me today, almost succeeded. They tried to kill you as well. No doubt to gain the upper hand and attempt to move in on our resources. They were following you... they were tracking you."

"Or _you_." Clarke's jaw rippled as green eyes pierced into her own.

"I was not followed." Lexa continued her pacing.

"You could have led them to me."

"Are you questioning my abilities?" Lexa stopped and stared Clarke down.

"I wasn't the one who attacked you. You should be more worried as to where they got the guns from!" Clarke couldn't help but talk with her hands and instantly regretted the swift movement. She tried her best to ignore the dull throb emanating from her abdomen. There was no way she would let the brunette see her like _this_.

 _Weak_.

And yet green eyes remained steadily locked onto her every move.

Lexa caught the way the blondes face scrunched up and the way her breath rattled inside her chest. She worried about her injury but did not dare push the sky girl further. Clarke was angry, yes, but she had every right to be.

Lexa was treading water and felt around for a different approach.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Long enough," The blonde put out the small fire, "If those grounders were Azgeda as you say, and they were scouts, then I'm sure someone is missing them by now." She worked quickly to eliminate any traces of anyone ever being there. " They will come back. I need to get out of this area while it's still night."

"Then we head for Polis. The capital is closer than your camp."

"No." The blonde snapped, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Lexa breathed heavily and resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Klark-"

"We go our separate ways, Commander. You go deal with your people, I go deal with mine."

"We could regroup at Polis."

Clarke didn't miss how green eyes briefly dropped to roam over her injured abdomen.

"I can send my best riders ahead to Camp Jaha." Lexa blocked Clarke's path and placed her body in front of the exit. "I will allow you access to my resources and we-"

"No! There is no 'We'!" Clark stepped around the brunette," This is exactly what you wanted Commander." Memories of Mount Weather flooded her mind and for one brief moment, she almost let herself drown in them.

Almost.

Instead, she fought against the memory of betrayal, of false promises, of death and destruction and shoved everything back down into the dark pits of her subconscious mind where she had forced them during her lone trek in the woods.

"I couldn't let you die. What would your people think? It was a strategic act," she parroted the taller girls words from earlier," If I had left you behind, then your coalition wouldn't survive, the truce you ordered to respect my people wouldn't hold." She ground her teeth and schooled her face, "It was politics. Nothing else."

Lexa searched blue eyes, trying to find a crack, a slip up of some kind, but there wasn't a single trace. Clark wasn't showing any emotions. Lexa couldn't help but quietly revel at the leader that stood before her.

Never mind the way her words stung.

Clarke had always shown strength. But the person that stood in front of her now was no longer the sky girl, she was a leader, a _Prisa_ in her own right.

She followed the golden curls out of the cave and into the thick forest. It was dark. There was no light of the moon visible. The stars were blazing across the entire night sky and a strong wind shook the trees.

"This is goodbye Commander." Clarke's jaw set firmly in place. She didn't wait for Lexa's response as she turned her back and took off, the leaves crunching beneath her feet.

"You are going the wrong way." The brunette called out to the blonde girls back and she took a chance when Clarke stopped walking, to quickly close the distance between them, "Let me show you the right direction."

Clarke growled, "I'm _not_ go-"

"Do you wish to head north? To Azgeda territory?" Lexa's brow rose questioningly.

"Im not heading North. North is that way," Clarke huffed as she pointed out into the woods, "I _know_ my constellations. I _know_ which direction is North, I just have to follow that star." She thrust her finger in the air and Lexa found herself looking up.

"And _I_ know my lands. Your camp lies in this direction." Lexa jutted her head to the right.

"I don't need your help. I can find my own way back." Clarke took off walking again.

Lexa was quietly satisfied as the sky girl marched off in the direction she herself had only just pointed out.

"Is there a reason you are following me?" Clarke growled without turning around.

The blonde only heard continuous crunching of leaves behind her.

"Keep your distance Commander, I don't want to be tracked again by your enemies."

This time Clarke swore she heard a low growl escape the other girls lips, but she refused to turn around and look for herself.

They continued there silent trek until Clarke saw glowing embers in the distance. She froze in her tracks and Lexa stood beside her.

"You tricked me!" Clarke's hands wrapped around the collar of the taller girl and she wanted nothing more than to wipe that stoic look off her face.

"I did not Skai Prisa," Lexa stood still and remained calm, hyper aware of how close they were as Clarke slowly untangled her fists, "This is one of my villages that lie just before the border of Azgeda territory. You only need to follow the ridge south to get back to your camp." Lexa pointed out in the distance and she heard Clarke swallow at the name she had given her before blue eyes followed the visible path.

The grounder that had been patrolling the gate began to approach them, spear in hand. His eyes bulged and both leaders clearly read his lips as he mouthed the word _Heda_.

Lexa transformed instantly and she addressed the grounder in Trigadeslang.

"We have been attacked by the Ice Nation. Send out a message to every general at once and bring me two of your fastest horses." Lexa dismissed the grounder and turned back towards Clarke.

Clarke was expecting the grounder to bow and obey his Heda with respect. She was expecting him to run off the second he was given his orders and do just as he was told.

She was not expecting him to swing out his spear. She was not expecting him to strike the back of his Heda's head. She didn't have time to react and she cursed her wound and how slow it made her reflexes as she too felt a sudden blow and was rendered unconscious.

* * *

The first thing Clarke became aware of was pain.

Her lower right side throbbed and an indescribable pain pounded against her left temple as her heart began to beat erratically. Her arms were tied up above her head and her wrists were bound together by metal cuffs that dug into her skin. There was a pole running down along her spine. Her hair was tucked beneath a shawl. She panicked when she looked down and saw she was suddenly wearing rags similar to the ones Lexa and her wore the night they both fled Ton DC.

She was inside of a tent. She glanced left and right and counted eight other people tied up in the same position. The familiar brunette was no where to be found. Everyone else wore defeated expressions and sat motionless in there restraints. Clarke began to struggle against her cuffs, desperately calling out to the others and wondering why they did nothing.

The flap of the tent opened and the grounder that had attacked them before, entered and threw a woman down into the unoccupied space next to her. She couldn't see her face, a bag was placed over the womans head. Her hands were tied and bound together and when the grounder pushed her up and set her against Clarke, the woman slumped forward, her head falling to the side and a familiar sling peeked out from underneath the rags.

"Lexa?!" Clarke pulled against her restraints and tried to shake her awake but the grounder shoved her hard.

" _Quiet_!" He dug the tip of his blade into her back and threatened to break skin.

"What do you want!? Who are you!?" Clarke felt a trickle of blood run down her arm as the cuffs cut deeper into her wrists with every tug.

" _Shof op_!" The grounder growled in Clarke's face and she recoiled at his breath.

The flap of the tent opened once more and a second grounder barged in. He towered over her assailant, his entire frame barely fit through the opening, his head seemed to scrape against the ceiling. His weapons and dress were not the same as the grounder kneeling in front of her.

"These are the prisoners set for transport, Cesar?" The giant began to inspect every person. He searched and studied there faces. One by one, grabbing and pulling and groping his dirty fingers. His eyes lingered longer than necessary when they set on Clarke's. She spat in his face when his hands travelled down and over her chest and her head whirled as the back of his hand struck her left cheek.

"This wanderer needs to be taught a lesson." He let out a crooked grin and spat,"lowlife," before he moved over towards his next victim.

His dirt filled fingers went to pull off the bag that was covering Lexa's head, when the grounder that had attacked them earlier, the one the giant had called Cesar, jumped.

"Don't!"

The larger man's hand froze and his brows knit together, "Why is this one covered? You hide her all for yourself Cesar?" He smirked and moved his hand towards the bag.

"She bears the death mark!" Cesar pointed with the tip of his blade, "You know what I speak of? It is said, one look upon her face and you die a slow torturous death."

The giant roared and flung his hands close to his sides, far away from the bag, "I know tell of the dark mark, do not insult me."

What was this Cesar planning? He was disrespecting his Heda. He was a dead man walking. The second Lexa regained consciousness, Clarke had no doubt she would end his life. She had to do something. _Fast._

"LIES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "HE LIES! THERE IS NO DEATH MARK! SHE IS YOUR HE-"

Cesar struck Clark with such force, she lost her ability to breath. She shut her eyes in pain and could barely make out the two arguing in Trigadesleng.

The giant kept roaring and she understood when he barked the words, " I will kill her myself!"

Her eyes flung open when the tip of a blade dug into her back.

"I found this prisoner wandering the dessert. She speaks false. She will have her tongue cut out upon arrival. I will see to it."

Traitor.

He was a traitor.

Clarke opened her mouth to speak, when the blade pressed deeper and she had to bite the inside of her cheek as she felt the tip of the blade break skin.

"Cleanse the village of these prisoners at once!" The giant barked and stormed out of the tent, taking any chance of their salvation from the traitorous grounder with him.

Clarke spat, a metallic taste filling her mouth, " _Traito_ r."

The blade suddenly disappeared and Clarke froze when Cesar's voice hushed and whispered into her ear.

"You must not speak another word if you wish to live another day, SkaiPrisa."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has left a review and followed/favorited this story. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up :/ I hope this one makes up for the wait though...Please let me know what you think! Chapter 4 is almost finished and should be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Exhaustion. Clarke felt utter exhaustion.

Her body screamed at her to stop moving. Her wrists had been rubbed raw from her failed attempts at trying to break free. She could see only two of the other nine prisoners in her direct view. They were all bound together, one behind the other, feet bloodied, shoulders sagging and heads bowed. Five grounders, strapped with weapons, marched alongside ensuring the line kept moving with the brunt end of their spears.

"Where are you taking us?!" Her voice reverberated through the billowing trees.

No one else had resisted. No one uttered a single word. They simply marched ahead, no questions asked. Clarke couldn't understand.

"Where are you taki-"

" _Shof Op!"_

She was shoved from behind and felt her knee caps crack as they struck the floor.

"Get Up _wanderer_!"

She was pushed again and this time her ribs cushioned the fall. A rough pair of hands dug into her arms and yanked her onto her feet before she had anytime to register pain.

"Walk!" The grounder barked.

Clarke shuffled forward and collided with a body in front of her.

"Why have you stopped!?" The largest grounder reached out to strike her once more when he heard commotion from somewhere up the line that diverted his attention. "Hod up!" He whistled and signaled the two leaders riding atop their full armored horses up at the front of the line.

The Grounder Giant, clad in his strange armor, pulled on the leather straps of his reins and the line halted. He mounted off his horse and at once began yelling in Trigedaslang. Cesar slid off his and marched behind him.

Clarke remained hunched over, waiting for the air to return to her lungs. She inhaled deeply and slowly straightened her back. She craned her neck to get a better view. Three of her fellow prisoners were sprawled on the floor.

"Frag em op!" The Grounder Giant roared and Cesar shouted in response, lashing out in Trigedaslang. Clarke wished she understood what they were saying.

There was a cascade of arms waving, roars, grunts and two Grounder guards began unshackling one of the prisoners. Clarke peered through the line and watched the limp form sag as it hung loosely between them. She could see their feet dragging in the dirt, one arm dangled while the other rested in a sling, and a bag was placed securely over their head.

 _Lexa?_

 _No!_

 _"_ EM PLENI!"

Did she speak that outloud?

Clarke ran forward but was cut off by the chains around her ankles, "What are you doing!?" Her heart began pumping wildly inside her chest, taking over control of her body and shutting down her brain.

"Kill her!" The Grounder Giant ordered as he pulled out his spear, ignoring the yells of the loud mouthed wanderer.

"But she bears the mark, Onyx. You know how much she is worth," Cesar placed his hand atop of the larger man's shoulder.

"She is slowing us down," Onyx shoved Cesar's arm away and marched towards Lexa's unconscious form, "All we need is her head. We can expose of her body."

Onyx stood directly in front of the unconscious brunette and nodded at one of his guards. "Kill her," he growled.

Clarke yanked at her chains.

The guards that were carrying Lexa, remained still.

"Are you disobeying an order?" Onyx walked menacingly towards them.

"No General...But they say if you kill the one who bears the mark, death becomes you. It takes your soul and you become lost. You never move on."

"I said kill her!" Onyx snarled and pointed his spear at the guard.

Clarke stopped fumbling with the clasp and waited with baited breathe.

"She is worth far more _alive_." Cesar grunted.

The blonde did not doubt for a second that Lexa would have killed them all on the spot for disrespecting her like _this_.

"She is slowing us down,"Onyx barked and his eyes scanned the line before they settled onto the blonde and his lip curled into a crooked smirk. "Giver her to the _branwada_ wanderer." He slowly stalked forward until he was standing directly in front of Clarke, "Her soul is worth _nothing_. Let her soul be claimed by she who bears the mark."

" _Sha_ , General," all too quickly, the guards shuffled forward towards Clarke.

"How am I supposed to carry her?!" The blonde huffed.

"Figure it out..." Onyx's mouth curled into a grin that never reached his eyes, "or die." He spat at Clarke's feet and roared, "Let's move out!" as he walked back up the line and towards his horse.

The guards let go of the brunette and Clarke's knees almost gave out with the extra added weight. A fiery hot pain shot through her side as Lexa's body fell onto her's.

At once, everyone began shuffling back into position. The guards resumed their posts, the nine others kept their heads low and all the while, Cesar never took his eyes off Clarke's.

"Do as I say, or die," He dug his hand inside the pocket of his armor and the blonde couldn't see what he wrapped his hand around. He quickly leaned over and covered Lexa's mouth with an enclosed fist. Before Clarke had anytime to protest, the Commander began violently coughing.

"What did you do?!" Clarke felt the brunette stir.

Cesar moved in close and in a hushed tone ordered, "Keep her quiet. Keep her moving. Do not speak," The shaggy haired grounder bore his eyes into hers,"Skaiprisa."

Clarke was going to protest but Onyx grunted atop his horse and Cesar left her. Alone. With the Leader of the Twelve Clans barely able to stand on her own two feet, clinging desperately onto her side. A fleeting memory whispered into Clarke's head, ghost-like. There had been laughter and music and dancing and the soft hum of the Ark droned on in the background as Monty's special brew had been passed around eager lips. Clarke had to carry Wells back to his room as they snuck through the halls of the Ark, stumbling and clinging onto the other. Light and laughing.

"Move!"

The cool air whipped her face. The chains rattled and tugged at her feet and Lexa's body sagged into hers as the line shuffled forward.

"Lexa," Clarke adjusted the weight and slung the brunette's good arm over her neck as she let her bag-covered-head loll onto her shoulder. "Lexa, please, come on, you have to help me. We have to keep moving."

They traipsed forward, slowly and steady. It felt like hours before the brunette began to mumble incoherently. Clarke made out strange words every so often. Lexa kept repeating the same thing over and over. Clarke found herself wishing she understood Trigedasleng for the second time. It had become increasingly difficult to hear the brunette speak in her native tongue over the sudden rush of noise. Something in the air had shifted. Perhaps another prisoner was slowing them down. At once, the guards began commanding orders and the horses neighed and stood up on two feet.

Clarke tightened her grip on the brunette and braced herself for another encounter with Onyx.

"Lexa, stand up." She had made sure they had kept a steady pace, she had used every ounce of her strength to ensure they did. It couldn't have been them. The Commander mumbled a little louder. This time in words Clarke understood.

"I've always loved the smell blue."

"What?" Clarke almost collided with the body in front of her, _again. S_ he was forced to look up and out over the line of prisoners and she froze as she sharply inhaled and felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle upward.

They were standing on the edge of a cliff, the luscious green forest loomed behind them, and the vast expanse of mesmerizing blue stretched on, reaching out in all directions for as far as the Sky Girl could see.

* * *

 **I have not forgotten this story. This chapter is short, but I plan on making up for it in chapter 5.**

 **Let me know what you think! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is that?" The words were caught behind Clarke's mouth. She felt a hand brush up against her shoulder as warm breath tickled her ear.

Lexa inhaled deeply, "Can you smell it?"

"That's..." The blonde couldn't believe it. Up on the Ark, she could see the deep swirls of blue covering the majority of Earth. It was always there. The pictures and videos had always intrigued her. But here...standing up on the cliff... It took her breath away.

"The Ocean." The bag was still securely in place, covering the brunette's eyes.

Shouts and grunts tore the blonde's gaze away from the vast expanse and she craned her neck towards the commotion.

"FRAG EM OP!"

The horses were standing up on their hind legs and Onyx was barking orders. The guards were unsheathing their swords and Clarke could hear the clashing of metal screeching from up ahead.

"Something's wrong. _"_ Clarke shook her leg, rattling the chains tied to her feet, "Hey!" She tugged her wrists, ignoring the pain and tried to get the attention of the prisoner in front of her. "Hey! What is going on up there? Can you see anything?"

She had spent days staring at the back of this persons head. She had committed them to memory. The sagging frame, the hunched shoulders, the slight limp of their left leg, the swish of their long black hair. Not once had the person ever turned around. It was as if they were dead, marching along in silence, simply accepting their fate.

"Hey!" Clarke tugged one more time, but to no avail. Besides her, Lexa took a deep breath and exhaled dramatically.

Clarke turned and stood directly in front of her and slipped the bag off from over her head

Green irises struggled into focus and Clarke could almost see the foggy memory slowly begin to clear.

A deep wrinkle formed in between the taller girls brow before it smoothed over ,"Your eyes...?" and green sunk into blue.

Clarke gripped the brunette's shoulders and shook them slightly, "Lexa, listen to me...I can't tell where we are. Do you recognize anything?"

The brunette held a distant stare, "Lexa, please we have to-"

"Skaiprisa," Cesar's gruff voice interrupted the two, and he pushed his way in between the leaders. Lexa growled when he pulled out a knife but quieted when he quickly sliced through the bindings that held her wrists together.

"What's happening?!" Clarke tried to see what was happening up ahead and went to move closer, but the heavy rattling of metal against her ankles pulled her back. The road they were on, atop the cliff, sloped downward and disappeared behind a bend into the trees. Clarke couldn't see that far ahead, but she heard the commotion. Someone was fighting. The guards had all ran, weapons drawn, towards the noise.

"You must leave. _Now_!" Cesar husked out as he bent down and unshackled Clarke's metal chains.

"What?"

He crushed some leaves in his palms and shoved them under Lexa's nose. The brunette began coughing violently.

"Stay off the roads. Stay away from any village. Do not stop until you reach the _Floukrou_. Luna is anticipating your arrival."

"But how-"

"She will know what to do once she comes to." Cesar nodded his head in the brunette's direction, "My apologies," he bowed at a delirious Lexa who kept coughing, "I only serve you."

Clarke rolled her wrists. She didn't have time to examine the burns of raw flesh.

"Keep your hair covered. That color is not common among my people. Everyone has heard the story... _Wanheda_."

Metal chains clanked and long black hair swished. A pair of sagging shoulders turned around slowly. The prisoner, the one who had marched in silence in front of Clarke for days stood directly in front of them. His eyes were sunken into a sallow face. His lips were cracked, and his unruly beard, covered in dirt, masked sharp outlines. Hollow eyes rolled over Cesar. They bulged when they landed on Lexa and burned when they finally fell upon Clarke.

" _Wanheda_?"His cracked lips quivered as his voice barely spoke above a whisper.

Out of the corner of her eye, Clarke could see Cesar cautiously move his hand towards his knife.

"Wanheda," The man hissed and all but spat, "Wanheda!?"

His voice rose and his body shook as he began breathing hard, "Jus drain, jus daun."

"No," Clarke shook her head,"My name is Cl-"

"WANHEDAA!" He screamed, "WANHEDAA-"

In two strides, Cesar sunk his knife deep into the prisoners chest, permanently silencing him, "Yu gonplei ste odon."

The rest of the shackled bodies were all staring now. Hushed whispers were traveling fast, the metal chains all rattled.

'Heda' and 'Wanheda' moved rapidly down the line.

GO!" Cesar shoved Clarke, "NOW!" He pushed them away from the forest, off the road and near the edge of the cliff.

The last thing Clarke saw before she was shoved backward was Onyx appearing up on the road, teeth baring and sword pointed directly at her, "WANHEDA!"

* * *

Dropping ten stories into water, was something Clarke was in no rush to experience again. The first time it happened, the water shocked her body, the air left her lungs and the impact crushed every inch of her skin while her bones ached a thousand times over.

She was momentarily stunned, mouth kept open in a scream and water quickly began filling her throat.

Her feet landed on something soft. She kicked up, pumped her legs and broke the surface.

She swallowed gulpfuls of air and kicked her feet and flailed her arms.

A spear flew and sliced through the water in front of her. She glanced up and could make out a few guards standing along the ridge, not far away from a waterfall that fed into the pool they had just dropped down into.

They?

 _Lexa_

Strong hands gripped her by the shirt and pulled her over to the shallow end.

The pair collapsed onto the rocky bank and Clarke coughed up mouthfuls of water before she sprawled onto her back. The brunette quickly caught her breath and rose to her feet.

Clarke heaved as she slowly sat up, "Are you okay?"

Silence.

The waterfall roared. Random spears made a whistling sound as they pierced the water sporadically. And the Commander remained utterly silent.

Clarke watched her from the ground. The brunette splashed through the water and over to the edge of the woods. She tore off a branch from the nearest tree.

"Lexa?"

Her jaw rippled and her nostrils flared. She picked up two stones and began smashing them against a small boulder.

"Cesar said we have to get to Luna."

Sparks flew at every strike.

"We have to-"

"We?" The brunette firmly looked up and cut her eyes at Clarke, "I thought there was no 'We.'" She tightened the razor sharp rock onto the end of the branch and fastened the knot in one swift tug.

Clarke struggled to stand and high above on the ridge, the guards shouts sounded far away.

She could no longer see the ocean.

Her ankles burned along with her wrists and the dull throb on her side let her know the graze had definitely re-opened upon impact with the water.

"They will pay," The Commander of Twelve growled, "Death by a thousand cuts." She marched away from the pool, her feet stomping and splashing along the waters edge and headed in the direction of the woods.

"Where are you going?"

Clarke remained rooted in place.

The brunette had reached the edge of the looming forest and paused, placing her hand on a trunk before she slightly turned her head, "We can't keep Luna waiting, Clarke," and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

 **I have not forgotten this story! Please let me know what you think! Thanks in advance!**

 **Till next time lovely readers.**


End file.
